


Время

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: О моральном падении. Метафорически.





	Время

**Author's Note:**

> Де-факто не стихи, а текст песни с несколько концептуальной схемой рифмовки.
> 
> Примитивно, но красиво.
> 
> Старое, но не устаревшее — а совсем даже наоборот.

Время  
Двигает стрелки.  
Память  
Портит страницы.  
Бремя  
Первого шага  
В пропасть,  
Что манит к себе.

Эры  
Путают метки  
Встречно,  
Стёрты границы  
Веры  
В белого бога.  
Вечность  
Ты ищешь в себе

Смертью неистовой,  
Проданной истиной,  
Тенью, рождённой в огне,  
Гранью падения,  
Но, без сомнения,  
Выигранной битвой в войне.

Эхо  
Бьётся о стены  
Зала.  
Сделан твой выбор.  
Веха.  
Только вот снова  
Мало,  
Ты жаждешь всего.

Время  
Рушит ступени  
Мира.  
Глупых ошибок  
Схема.  
Помни законы  
Виры.  
Кем станешь потом?

Смертью неистовой,  
Проданной истиной,  
Тенью, рождённой в огне,  
Гранью падения,  
Но, без сомнения,  
Выигранной битвой в войне.

_24.05.17_


End file.
